Untitled for Now
by blueyedgurly
Summary: Kagome is going off to college, but she's leaving behind an entire life in another era. She meets a strange new boy, and is rooming with Hojo in a new world and a new school. Inuyasha has disappeared from her life completely, but he suddenly reappears one


**Untitled**

_**This is a new story that I wanted to try. I know it's been a while since I've written and I apologize. Please R&R and tell me what you think.**_

**Chapter One: New Strangers in America**

Kagome walked downstairs sleepily, bags in hand and sat everything by the door. Her family was sitting in the kitchen looking joyful and yet sad at the same time.

"Mom. I won't be gone that long. It's only until Christmas. Then I'll be home again." Kagome said as she laughed slightly at her mother's smiling face and teary eyes.

"Yes and then you'll leave us again." her mother replied before smiling and hugging her daughter tightly.

"I'll miss you gramps." Kagome said laughing and hugging her incredibly short grandfather as well. "Where'd Souta go?" Kagome asked as she looked around for her younger brother. She turned back and went upstairs and looked in his room, but he wasn't there either. _'I know where he is.'_ she thought before opening the door to her room.

There he was sitting in the center on her bed.

"Souta? Why'd you come up here?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to her brother.

"Because I don't want you to leave." he replied.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon enough. And you can call me whenever you want. And…" she was cut off by her brother continuing to speak.

"But that's not the only reason."

Kagome looked quizzically at her brother before realizing what had happened. "What Souta?"

"He was here. I heard him come in and so I came upstairs to see what he wanted."

Kagome's eyes slowly moved to below the window to see two dirty foot and hand prints. _'Inuyasha came to see me. He remembered I was leaving today. He must've. Why else would he come and see me after what happened?' _Kagome thought to herself. "Did you talk to him?" she asked.

"Yea. He wanted to say goodbye to you. But he couldn't decide if it was ok to see you because he didn't know if you'd forgiven him for…something." Souta looked puzzled and asked, "What happened that was so horrible Kagome? Why would he be afraid to see you?"

"Nothing Souta. Will you do me a favor? Please?" Kagome pleaded with her brother, him nodding in return. "If he comes back, will you tell him I do forgive him. And I'm sorry that I left the way I did. And…tell him I love him. Will you tell him that for me? Please? It's very important. Or better yet!" Kagome said, tears in her eyes before realizing something suddenly.

'_Where is it?'_ she thought as she searched quickly through her drawers in her desk. _'There it is!'_ she thought as her eyes ran across a white, sealed envelope addressed to Inuyasha.

"Give him this instead ok Souta? Make sure he reads it away from everyone else ok? Please do that for me." she said as her brother took it and nodded, smiling sweetly and hugging his sister close.

"I'll miss you sis! I can call whenever I want?" he asked, looking teary eyed at her.

"Yes. Whenever you want." she said, smiling and hugging her brother one more time before they walked out of her room and downstairs.

"Well everything's loaded up. It's 4:30. You'd better get going before you miss your flight. Here's your ticket. Don't forget it and don't be late. It leaves at 5:15. Be careful on the road ok? And call us when you get there. We love you." her mother said smiling and hugging her daughter once more.

Kagome hugged her family one last time and took a good look around before grabbing her suitcases and walking to her car. After getting in she smiled and waved to her family before pulling out and driving away.

Souta took the letter that his sister had given him out of his back pocket and walked up to her room and, resisting temptation to read it, placed it, with Inuyasha's name on it, on her bed in case Inuyasha came back and he didn't hear.

As Kagome came closer to the airport, tears began to well up in her eyes. She wasn't going to see her family for a very long time. She would miss them all terribly. But the other person on her mind was Inuyasha. She couldn't believe that he'd come to see her and wanted to say goodbye. She couldn't believe he'd remembered. She thought he'd never talk to her again after the way she left; after what happened.

Her cell phone began to ring, yanking her out of her thoughts suddenly. _'Hojo cell.'_ she read before answering.

"Hey baby." she said shakily, trying to catch her breath from nearly crying.

"Hey babe. What's wrong? You sound upset." he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just left my house. I'm on my way to the airport." She didn't want to tell him the full reason why she was so shaken up. "I'm just going to miss my family. That's all."

"Oh. I'm sorry honey. But it'll be ok. You'll see them sooner than you think. I'm so excited. I'm ready for you to be here. I miss you so much. What time does your plane leave?" he said.

Kagome could hear him smiling. He loved her so much. And she loved him back. Why was she concentrating on Inuyasha. It was over. She hadn't talked to him in nearly a year. And now all of a sudden, he was all she could think of. She couldn't get it out of her head that he'd come to say goodbye.

"…Kagome? Are you there?" she heard Hojo ask.

"Yea. Sorry honey. I'm here. I miss you too. I'm at the airport now, so I'm going to go. I'll call you when my plane lands. I should get in at about 7PM our time. I'll call you. I promise."

"Ok babe. I love you. See you soon." he said.

"I love you too. Bye." she said before hanging up the phone and getting her bags out of the trunk and quickly making her way inside the airport.

She checked her bags and made her way to her gate just in time for her row to be called. She showed her ticket and walked through first class to row E in coach. The plane was smaller than she thought it would be. That must mean they were landing directly in the city and that she would have to change flights. She put her carry-on in the compartment above her seat and sat down in her seat, unfortunately being the aisle seat. She turned on her iPod and listened to music as to pass the time, and closed her eyes, seeing as it was 5:10 in the morning, and most normal 18-going-on 19 year olds were still asleep.

"Excuse me." she heard a male's voice say just as she was dosing off.

She opened her eyes reluctantly to see a boy, about her age, maybe a little older, standing in the aisle next to where she was seated.

"Hi. I'm Nohaku Mikasi. I believe I sit in that seat right there." he said, smiling and pointing to the seat to Kagome's right. His smile was perfectly straight and naturally pearl white.

Kagome stood and smiled, sticking out her hand to shake his. "Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He shook her hand and she stepped out of the way so he could get to his seat. "So you're heading to America, too, huh?" he asked, smiling still.

"Yea. College. You?" she said, smiling in reply. _'He is gorgeous.'_ she thought as she examined his features.

His smile was obviously flawless. His eyes were a piercing blue. He had deep, "Johnny Depp" cheekbones and dark brown, messy hair that fell just to the sides of his brow bones.

"Yea. College. Auburn. Scholarship in football. Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

Kagome laughed and replied, "Auburn. Academic scholarship."

"No way!" he said, facing her and smiling excitedly. "What classes are you taking?"

"Anatomy of the Animal Body I, Diseases of Animals, Chemistry of Diseases and Medicines. I want to be a vet." she said. "What about you?"

He smiled, clearly impressed. "Writing and Journalism 101, English, stuff like that. I want to be a writer." he said.

"What do you want to write about? Do you want to write books or in magazines or in a paper?"

"Books. But I'm going to start in some kind of magazine I think. I want to write about….I know this sounds weird. But I want to write about like…demons and things of the feudal era and beliefs that have been lost through our progression in science and reason. It would be fiction of course." he said laughing.

Kagome laughed and smiled. _'Go figure.'_ she thought. "That's really cool." she said.

"Really? You're the first to support me I think. Everyone else thinks I'm weird because of it." he said laughing.

Kagome laughed as well. He was slightly odd, she thought, but in a good way. He was odd in a way that attracted her to him. He amazed her; mesmerized her. It was like a moth to the flame. She couldn't help but talk to him. He intrigued her.

_DING_

"This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in Auburn in approximately 25 minutes. Please keep your safety belt fastened until the plane has come to a halt.

"So, never answered my question from earlier." he said suddenly.

"What question?" Kagome replied, trying to recall what he was talking about.

"About your boyfriend. I know you have one. You're too cool a girl not to have one. All the good ones do." he said, flashing her a smile.

"Oh. Thank you but I'm not that wonderful."

"Oh contraire. You're one of the most absolutely, amazing girl I've ever met in my entire life Kagome Higurashi." he said.

"Well thank you Nohaku." she said blushing slightly. "And his name's Hojo. I'm meeting him at the airport." Kagome said. She couldn't help but smile.

"You didn't bring your car? How will you get around?" he asked.

"No. I brought my car. He's taking a taxi and is going to go with me in my car. He hasn't seen me in a little over two months. He went to America earlier in the summer." Kagome said, still smiling.

"I knew it. You two have been together…hmm….a year and two months. Am I close?"

"Add a month and a half." Kagome said laughing.

"Wow." Nohaku said.

"Yea. Kagome said.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"Yea I do. A lot. You should meet him." she said, smiling.

"Maybe I will." he replied.

_DING_

"You may now remove your safety belts. Thank you for flying with Delta Airlines and we hope you have a safe visit and fly with us again. We are now in the Auburn airport. Thank you."

"Well. Time to go." Nohaku said, smiling and standing.

The two got their bags down from the compartment and made their way off the plane. As Kagome made her way out into the terminal, she began to look around, hoping to see Hojo. She saw Nohaku smiling at her and smiled back, continuing to look. She caught his eye and ran to Hojo, leaving Nohaku behind. When she got to him, she dropped her bags and jumped into his arms as he hugged her tight and swung her around.

"I missed you so much." she said smiling and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"I missed you too honey. How was your flight?" he said, putting his arm around her and taking her bags.

They made their way to the car lot to retrieve her car.

"There it is." Hojo said. They walked to her car, only for Kagome to see Nohaku standing at his car which had been parked in the spot next to hers.

"Well hello stranger." he said, flashing her a smile.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't have a title but I'll get one soon. I promise. I'll update soon. Promise. R&R please so I know where to go.**


End file.
